


safe in your arms

by SOMNlARl



Series: Hipster College Babies: Cullrian Edition [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Cullen is an adorable idiot, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/pseuds/SOMNlARl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cullen jerked awake at the insistent press of a hand against his shoulder blade and soft lips ghosting across the nape of his neck. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Whassat?” He mumbled, blinking quickly before rubbing at his eyes with his palms. “Dorian?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You were expecting another?” Dorian smiled as he quirked a single, elegantly-arched eyebrow. “Time for bed, Amatus.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Cullen smiled and shook his head before cutting off in a yawn that shook his chest. “I can’t, I’m working. I just have another two pages to go.”</i></p><p>In which Cullen is an idiot and thank the Maker for Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> For Kullenite on tumblr who wanted some fluffy bedtime kisses or cuddles. That's so my jam so he got both.

Cullen jerked awake at the insistent press of a hand against his shoulder blade and soft lips ghosting across the nape of his neck. 

“Whassat?” He mumbled, blinking quickly before rubbing at his eyes with his palms. “Dorian?”

“You were expecting another?” Dorian smiled as he quirked a single, elegantly-arched eyebrow. “Time for bed, Amatus.”

Cullen smiled and shook his head before cutting off in a yawn that shook his chest. “I can’t, I’m  _working_. I just have another two pages to go.”

Dorian hummed as he combed a hand through Cullen’s hair, teasing softly curling ends between nimble fingertips. “Ah yes, working. This must be some definition of working I’m not familiar with judging by the fact that you have…” 

He leaned over and scanned the screen. “Cullen, you have what appears to be a page of nonsense, another half page of  _sdfdsvfwe_  repeated ad nauseum and page creases on your cheek. I do realize that Genitivi is mind-numbingly boring but really, that book makes a dreadful pillow.”

Cullen flushed as he turned back to his laptop, pulling his fingers away quickly as Dorian shut the lid.  

“I was going to fix that!” He scowled which only made Dorian laugh softly and ruffle his hair. 

“You can fix it tomorrow.  _Kaffas_ , Cullen. You clearly can’t pull a fourth all-nighter and if you sleep at this desk you’re just going to wake with a migraine and be useless tomorrow.” Dorian pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and Cullen sighed, leaning into Dorian’s chest. “Come to bed.”

“’Kay,” Cullen slurred as he allowed Dorian to pull him to his feet.  _Fuck_ he was exhausted, eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open; nothing in the world sounded as perfect as sleep and Dorian’s arms. 

Their bed when he fell into it, pausing only to kick off his jeans and battered combat boots, was soft and warm and he was almost back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He barely registered the dip of the mattress next to him and the feel of a warm body tucked into his chest until he felt the press of a cold nose against his cheek and legs tangling through his own. 

He blinked his eyes open sleepily and grinned at Dorian as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Dorian smiled back before kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Go to sleep, you idiot,” Dorian whispered through another kiss, this one across his lips. It was chaste, soft; so light was the brush of Dorian's lips against his own it might have been just an echo of every kiss that had come before. 

“But I’m your idiot,” he murmured, feeling the quirk of Dorian’s lips against his skin as he smiled. 

“That you are. Now go to sleep.”

He hummed contentedly, nearly drifting off. “I love you, Dori,” he whispered into Dorian’s collarbone. 

Dorian stroked a hand softly across his back, fingers trailing back up his neck and into the overgrown ends of his hair, softly curling at the nape of his neck. 

“I love you too, Amatus.”


End file.
